


How To Have A Wedding In The Apocalypse

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: You'll Be In Love Until It Kills You Both [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Two Assholes in Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Nick and Troy have the best wedding in the whole apocalypse.Set directly after Love of Mine plus a month after.





	1. Step One:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed while editing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

> **Announce the Engagement**

Mel, Charlie, Luciana and Alicia all greet them at the gate when they return home. Charlie and Alicia fiddling with their hands to inspect their rings before stealing Nick away - Luciana following after.

"Congratulations, man," Mel tells Troy, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks," Troy says with a big smile he can't seem to contain. "I can't believe he said yes. I thought for sure he'd lecture me about moving too fast."

Mel snorts. "After all you've been through you really thought he wasn't going to marry you?"

Troy shrugs and looks at their feet. "I'm not easy to love." It had been the general consensus all his life. 

"No. You're really not," Mel agrees, "but we all do anyway - Nick most of all."

"But - "

"Don't bring up the whole _'He deserves someone better than me'_ bullshit. We already covered that the day we found that ring. He wants _you._ I don't know how many other ways he's gotta tell you that before you get it through that thick skull of yours."

Troy looks up to meet his gaze. Mel's expression is one of fond exasperation and it oddly makes him feel better. He smiles. "Guess I just need to be reminded sometimes."

"Well I'm sure Nick would be more than happy to remind you."

Troy nods and puts his hand on Mel's shoulder. A thought strikes him as he sees the black ring on his finger. "You know, Nicky gave me a ring suspiciously like the one I got for him."

Mel let's go of him and nervously says, "He did? Wow you guys really are meant for each other."

"Don't lie to me, Melly." Troy says, squeezing tightly. 

Mel sighs in defeat. "I _may_ have gone with him to pick out a ring for you. It was real convenient that I went with you first so he could get the right size."

"You _knew_ he was going to propose to me?" Troy questions. 

Mel nods, then exclaims, "But I didn't tell him _you_ were about to, I swear! I just said that you’d like something simple and nudged him in the right direction."

Troy shakes his head, affection swelling in his chest. He pulls Mel into a rare hug. "Thanks."

Mel pats him on the back. "You're welcome."

Troy pulls away after a moment. "Come on, let's go find my fiancé."

They find Nick and the girls chatting by the animal pens. He walks up behind Nick, wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder.

Nick leans back into him, gripping his arm lightly. "We were just talking about you," he says. 

"Yeah?" Troy questions. 

"All bad things," Alicia teases. 

Troy chuckles and kisses Nick's cheek. "Could say the same for me and Mel. He told me Nicky was making a horrible mistake." 

They all laugh and Nick turns around to kiss him in a series of quick pecks along his jawline. 

"I'd say this was the best decision I've ever made," Nick whispers in his ear. 

Troy smiles pulls Nick flush against him in a tight hug. "And you're mine," he says softly. 

Nick nuzzles into him. "Ready to tell my mom?"

Troy grins. "More than."

Nick chuckles and pulls away, grabbing Troy's hand. "We're gonna go announce the news to mom," he tells the others. 

"Have fun!" Alicia exclaims. "I've got my walkie with me so call me if she has a heart attack!" 

"And I have mine so if she tries to strangle Troy, just holler," Mel adds. 

They both laugh and walk off to visit Madison, who's on watch at the back of the stadium with Strand. 

Strand greets them first. "Enjoy your picnic boys?" he asks, eyeing them suggestively. 

"Very much," Nick answers. "In fact, we have news."

Madison, who had taken in their disheveled appearances with a frown, snaps to attention. "What news?"

Nick let's go of his hand and raises his left hand for her and Strand to see. Troy copies the movement, his attention on Madison as Nick exclaims, "We're engaged!" 

Her jaw tightens and she gets to her feet. "Nick, can I have a word with you in private?"

Nick grabs Troy's hand. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say to him."

Madison huffs. "Nick, marriage is a _commitment_. You shouldn't rush into it."

Nick snorts. "I think the end of the world kind of changes things."

"It does change things," Madison agrees, "It means you're both more likely to die and maybe even do something... _dramatic_ if you lose each other."

Troy can't argue that he wouldn't kill or _get_ himself killed if he lost Nick for two reasons, one - he knows he probably would, and two - Madison isn't worried about _him._

"We don't need to be married to do something _dramatic,"_ Nick points out. "Besides, I know what I want and it's to be married to my best friend for as long as I can. I'm not going to waste my time denying myself that because _you_ don't like the man I love."

Madison sighs. "Nick, I'm just worried that you're doing this without really thinking about what it means to be married to someone, especially at your age."

"Nicky's been through a lot for his age, and he's more intelligent than you give him credit for," Troy chimes in. "He's not a kid anymore, he can make his _own_ decisions and neither of us may know _how_ to be married, but we'll figure it out. _Together._ "

Madison eyes him critically, but without malice. "Nick hasn't had a stable relationship in his life and you probably haven't either. What makes you think you'll last?"

She sounds genuinely curious and it feels like a trap. Still, Troy answers. "I know what I feel, and even _if_ Nick decided he didn't want to be with me anymore, I'd always protect him. He’s redefined what the word _family_ means to me and I'll love him 'til my dying breath and whatever comes after." 

Nick turns to him, a soft smile on his face, and he can't help but return it. 

Madison snorts. "You sound like every young kid that's ever been in love," then to to Nick says, "I give it six months before you get bored."

Hurt flares in Troy's belly, but not for _his_ sake. He knows Madison will never approve of him and he doesn't care, but she's been really trying with Nick, trusting his decisions and considering what he wants more and more. Now it feels like she's taken twenty steps back in one sentence and the look on Nick's face reflects the sentiment. 

"Fuck you," Nick spits. "I'm not who I was and maybe if you didn't spend so much time day-drinking you’d see that!"

Anger lights in Madison's eyes. "If there's one thing I know, it's that people never really change, especially addicts. You'll self-sabotage because you can't help yourself and I'll be here, like I always am, to pick up the pieces."

"If you haven't drank yourself to death," Nick growls. 

Madison takes an aggressive step forward. "I can run out of my poison, but yours lives inside your head. You can't escape it...I _love_ you, Nick, and I know you well enough to know that as sweet as you are, you aren't meant for marriage. It'll make your skin itch and you'll ruin yourself again." 

Doubt colors Nick expression and fear wraps icily around Troy's heart until Nick's resolve visibly strengthens and he tilts his chin defiantly. "Just because _your_ marriage was miserable doesn't mean mine will be. At least _my_ husband won't kill himself just to get away from me."

Troy moves forward the instant Madison raises her hand and takes the slap - his head turning from the sheer force of it. 

"Troy!" Nick exclaims. 

Troy turns to face Madison, crowding into her. "Don't you touch him," Troy growls. 

Madison stares back, hatred - something he hasn't seen much of since the Vultures were dealt with - flares in her eyes. He imagines it does in his his too. He wishes for the peaceful indifference he’d grown accustomed to or even the irritation when he did something she didn't like because in this moment he feels that familiar calling for blood prickling under his skin. 

Strand appears over Madison's shoulder as if sensing it. "I think you two should go celebrate with the others," he tells them. 

Troy feels Nick tugging on his arm, and allows himself to be dragged away to the booth. He kicks a chair so hard it goes flying into the back wall, bouncing off it hard enough to hit his ankle, but he doesn't acknowledge the small pain. The prickling hasn't gone away and everything inside him clamors for blood because _how dare_ she try to lay a hand on his fiancé. 

Nick urges him to sit on the desk, pinning Troy there with his body. He presses Troy's face into his chest and runs his fingers through Troy's hair slowly - as if petting him. 

Troy closes his eyes, and wraps his arms around Nick, nuzzling into him. His blood is boiling, his heart pounding away in his chest, but he just focuses on Nick and the comforting affection he offers, the scent of grass, sweat, and something sweet he can't place. 

Troy never imagined how important touch could be. It wasn't like he’d gotten a lot of affection or causal touches when he was younger. He was a punching bag to his parents, Jake gave him hugs and offered comfort, but after awhile it, just like his love, it felt obligatory. Void of affection. Except for the last hug they ever shared. _That_ one felt genuine. 

But _every_ touch from Nick felt like an anchor of love keeping him steady in the churning sea of his overwhelming emotions. This time is no different, though it does take him longer to calm down. 

He looks up at Nick who brushes his hair back and kisses his forehead, then his nose, then his lips - making him smile. 

"You okay now?" Nick questions, brushing his knuckles gently across Troy's cheek before resting his hand there. 

Troy considers the question before he answers. "Well, I'm not going to murder your mother, but...what if she's right about us not lasting? What if it's not _you_ who self-sabotages?"

"Troy, if it was me and I begged you to take me back, would you?"

"In a heartbeat."

"And I'd take you back because I'd understand why you did it," Nick tells him. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't make you sweat a little, but you and me, we're a forever kind of deal."

Troy smiles. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Nick answers, pressing their foreheads together. 

Troy nudges into him and Nick gives him Eskimo kisses, making him chuckle. 

"Does your face still hurt?" Nick asks. 

"A little."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Nick questions playfully. 

"Yes, please." 

Nick kisses his left cheek all over before kissing down his neck, licking and sucking, trying to leave a hickie as he loves to do.

Troy sighs softly, hand settling on the back of Nick's neck. "I love you, Nicky."

Nick pulls away briefly to say, "I love you too."

Troy grips his neck tighter as he sucks harder, and Nick pushes him onto his back, his hand quickly sliding down to undo Troy's belt. "Ready for round two?"

Nick responds by unzipping his jeans. 

Unfortunately, they don't get much further as Mel comes to collect them for a celebratory dinner with their small group of friends.


	2. Step Two:

> **"Plan" The Ceremony**

Nick exchanges a frown with Troy. When Alicia and Mel had asked to see them they never guessed it was to hear them pitch them ideas for a wedding ceremony.

"We weren't...I mean is a _wedding_ really necessary?" Nick asks, turning to look at them. 

Both of them look highly offended from where they stand in front of a giant whiteboard covered with their ideas.

"How else would it become official?" Alicia questions. "It's not like you can file a marriage certificate."

"Like this - Alicia this is my _husband,_ Troy," Nick says, a tingly feeling shooting through him. He really likes the sound of that. 

Alicia frowns and he has a feeling he's not getting out of this. "Come on, you two should celebrate! You’re getting _married!_ That's still a big deal!"

"But, don't you think it's kind of obnoxious to rub it everyone's face that we're happy when most of them are still grieving or don't even know us enough to care?" Nick questions. 

"A wedding is the perfect way to give them hope that they can be happy again," Mel interjects. "And the reception can show them that they can still have fun...or you know, at the very least give them a night to drink freely."

"This wedding isn't just for you," Alicia says. "Everyone's been so busy rennovating the stadium, and clearing the land around us. They could use an excuse to let loose."

Nick considers it a moment, then looks to Troy again. "What do you say? Want to have a wedding?" 

Troy shrugs. "If you want to."

And then they were forced to listen to Alicia and Mel outline how they were going to make their wedding a reality for over an hour. 

"You’d think _they_ were the ones getting married," Troy muttered once they were finally released. 

Nick chuckles, and loops his arm through Troy's. "They're just excited for us."

"I know, but...we've been engaged _three_ days and they've come up with an elaborate plan to break into multiple stores in Austin all so we can have a wedding we weren't even going to have in the first place. It's a bit much." 

Nick shrugs. "Maybe, but it saves us the trouble of doing any actual planning."

"I guess," Troy mutters. 

Nick brings them to a stop. "Wait, do you actually not want a wedding?"

"It's not that. I...I just don't like the idea of being all... _mushy_ in front of everyone." 

Nick laughs. "Don't want them to know you have feelings?" he teases. 

"Don't want them thinking I'm soft."

Nick snorts. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. They figured it out after that week you let Charlie and Aria test that expired makeup palette out on you."

Troy frowns. "Wearing makeup doesn't mean I'm soft."

"No, but the fact that you did it to make the girls happy does," Nick reasons. He remembers how sensitive Troy had been about the makeup thing, claiming he wasn't that kind of queer, but the dejected looks on the girls' faces, as well as some light wheedling from Nick had gotten him to agree to it. He's glad Troy's a little more comfortable with it now, even if he never wore makeup again.

Troy huffs. "I'll never lead a militia here if people think I'm a wuss."

"They don't think you're a wuss. In fact, most of them respect you and that's not going to change just because you've got a heart under all those layers of grumpy, bratty, asshole." 

Troy seems to consider his words for a moment, then says, _"Fine_ , I'll stand there and tell everyone how much I love you, but _you're_ the one walking down the aisle."

Nick grins and kisses Troy's cheek. "Deal."

Troy gestures for him to start walking. There's one very important detail about the ceremony they can get to today. 

Nick leads the way to Strand's room. Once there, he knocks on the door and gets told to come in. 

Strand's stretched out on his bed looking fresh out of the shower, hair wet - towel in hand to dry it. "What can I do for you boys?" he asks with a charming smile. 

"Well, we've decided to have a wedding," Nick starts. 

Amusment lights Strand's eyes. "By _decided_ , do you mean _bullied_ into it by your sister and her new best friend?"

"Maybe," Nick answers. 

"You _knew_ what they were planning and didn't tell us?" Troy questions. 

Strand shrugs. "I _might_ have overheard them talking a few weeks back."

Nick's eyebrows shoot up. "A _few weeks?"_

Strand gestures to Troy with a nod. "He asked your sister for permission right after he told Mel he was going to propose."

Nick looks to Troy whose eyes widen in panic. "You...you asked _my sister_ for permission to marry me?"

Troy quickly turns red, fidgeting under Nick's gaze as he says, "Well I wasn't about to ask _Madison."_

Nick bursts into laughter, clutching at his sides because the man he loves is just too much sometimes. 

Troy frowns and looks away in embarrassment. "Fuck you," he mutters. "I thought that's what people did when they wanted to do things the _right_ way."

Nick bites his lip to cut off his laughter. He clears his throat and squeezes Troy's hand. "That _used_ to be the tradition, but it's been outdated for a while now. Besides, we're having a big gay wedding and that kind of spits in the face of tradition."

Troy still doesn't look at him so he leans close and says, "But I think it was really sweet of you," before kissing his cheek. 

"I do too," Strand interjects, sitting up. "It takes a very brave man to face the possibility of rejection."

Troy finally steals a glance at Nick, then says, "Can we just ask him so we can leave?"

Strand tilts his head curiously and looks to Nick. "Ask me what?" 

Nick turns to him. "Uh, well, since we're doing the whole white wedding thing, we were wondering if you'd officiate the ceremony?"

Strand blinks in surprise, then he grins. "It would be my honor."

Nick smiles, relieved, and he feels Troy squeeze his hand. He looks at his fiancé and sees him smiling too, face adorably red. 

"I haven't gotten an opportunity to express it, but I'm happy for you boys. I know Madison might not approve and thinks you're both too young, but...I recognize true love when I see it." He's got this bittersweet look in his eyes as he says it. 

_Thomas,_ Nick thinks because Strand hadn't gotten to that point with Cole. 

"You two were meant to be and no one else gets to take that away from you," Strand continues. 

It feels oddly _soothing_ to hear - taking away the sting of Madison's harsh words. He's been trying not to think of them because they make fear and doubt wash over him. He's terrified she might be right about marriage making his skin itch. He's a one person at a time kind of guy, but he's never been in a relationship longer than a few months. Him and Gloria had been on and off, and far from healthy. Him and Luciana had been stable, but he hadn't loved her the way she loved him and he broke her heart. 

In some odd twist of fate, Troy is the closest thing he's ever had to a stable, loving relationship. He's terrified he'll mess it up, and even if Troy said he'd take him back in a heartbeat if he self-sabotaged, hurting Troy was the last thing he wanted to do.

But he spent the better part of the last six years being selfish, living and almost dying for himself, caring only about the cravings making his skin itch. 

And he's been good, managed to stay clean even when Troy's pain meds tempted him for weeks, but slip ups happen, and the longer someone like him goes without one the _nastier_ it is if and when it finally happens. He doesn't even want to think how bad, how _cruel_ he could be if he broke his sobriety now - especially to Troy. 

Nick lets go of Troy and walks over to hug Strand. "Thank you," he whispers. 

"You're not who you were," Strand whispers back. "You're both going to be so happy."

Nick squeezes harder, feeling himself getting choked up. He hopes Strand is right. 

Strand pats his back before rubbing it gently. "Come here," he says, and a moment later Nick feels Troy join in on the hug. "I'm proud of you both."

"For what?" Troy asks. 

"For getting to this point and doing your best to inspire an entire community to rebuild their home and make it stronger than ever," Strand answers. "All of us are rooting for you to be happy." 

Nick feels Troy squeeze tighter, and the room goes quiet. 

They leave after a while so Strand can sleep and head to their own room. 

"Troy..." Nick says as they make their way down the hall. 

"Yeah?"

"What did Licia say when you asked her?"

Troy huffs and turns red again. "Well, after she stopped laughing, she asked me what century I was living in and then told me to just go for it. So I went with Mel to look for a ring the next day."

Affection overwhelms Nick and he shoves Troy against the nearest wall, kissing him roughly, fisting the front of his shirt to keep him close. He feels Troy kiss him back, coaxing him into a softer, slower kiss that makes him lightheaded. He pulls away after a moment and nuzzles into the side of Troy's neck. "I fucking love you."

Troy wraps his arms around Nick and kisses the top of his head. "You too. _Always._ Gonna marry you to prove it." 

Nick closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Troy's neck, a small smile on his face. He's thought it before, but this is the moment he _knows_ he'll never love anyone this way again. Troy is _it_ for him, and no matter how much time they actually get with each other, it'll never be enough, but at least it will be wonderful. 


	3. Step Three

> **Pick the Wedding Party**

Troy fiddles with his ring nervously as he waits for Mel to join him in the El Camino. He intends to ask Mel to be his best man, and for some reason it makes his heart beat faster in his chest. He wishes Nick was with him like when they asked Strand to officiate and Charlie to be the flower girl. 

Mel finally gets in, and Troy can't stop staring at him. He doesn't seem to notice until he's backing the car up. "What?" Mel asks. "Is there something on my face?"

Troy panics and blurts, "No, I just didn't think you could get any uglier."

Mel rolls his eyes. "Fucking dickhead," he mutters. 

Troy forces himself to look away. He doesn't know why he feels so nervous. Mel is like a brother to him and vice versa. He was part of the reason why this wedding was even happening in the first place so he _had_ to say yes... _right?_

Mel pops in a Led Zeppelin cassette, and then they're off. 

"You should think about updating your stereo," Troy comments.

Mel snorts. "Why? So I can make my ears bleed with that heavy metal screamo bullshit you're so fond of?"

Troy scoffs. "You know you like it too, why else would you keep giving me CDs?"

"Because that's what friends do, they give you stuff they think you'll like," Mel reasons. "I mean you give me random things all the time."

Troy huffs, not having a rebuttal and Mel smirks. "At least my music wasn't old and lame _before_ the world ended."

Mel laughs. "God, sometimes I forget you're nine years younger than me."

"What's that got to do with anything? Your taste in music was still outdated when you were my age!" 

Mel shrugs. "It's what my dad and my brother listened to and I always happened to like it."

"Well it's time you listened to something from _this_ decade."

"How do you even know what's from this decade? You spent most of your life on that damned ranch!"

"Had to drive my old man into the city sometimes for meetings, and I'd stopped by this little music shop to kill time."

"You developed your music taste in a shitty little hipster store?"

Troy tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean by hipster?"

Mel sighs. "Your gaps in knowledge are _impossible_ to pin down."

The conversation dies at that. 

Troy stares out the window, fidgeting nervously when an opportunity to ask Mel presents itself as the vocals of the song fade.

He chickens out and instead asks, "Where are we going?"

"A small herd was spotted by the high school this morning."

"By who?"

"Ryder and some of the others. 

"Why didn't they take care of it?"

"They'd just wiped out the dead at the elementary, and the middle school," Mel informs him. "They barely got the generators inside before they had to book it back home. They were talking about coming back when I said we'd take care of it."

"Just the two of us?" Troy questions. 

Mel shrugs. "Not like we haven't done it before. Besides, I know how antsy you get when you haven't left the stadium in a few days."

Troy nods.

"Also thought you might finally ask me to be your best man if I managed to steal you away from Nick for awhile."

Troy's heart skips. "What makes you think I'd even ask?"

Mel snorts. "I'm your best friend after Nick. Who else would you ask?"

Troy doesn’t like his smug tone so he says, "Michael." 

Mel quirks his brow. "Oh, _Michael_ , huh? The kid you spent an hour bitching about last week because he installed a window the wrong way."

"Ryder then."

Mel frowns at that. "Well, you at least seem to like _him_ , I'll give you that."

"Could even ask Carson," Troy adds, staring at him nervously. 

Mel deflates. "He _has_ been a big fan since before we moved in."

"See, I could ask a few different people to be my best man." Troy sees a flash of hurt in Mel's eyes and blurts, "But I want it to be _you_."

Mel glances at him, looking uncertain. "Yeah?"

"Yeah I...I'm not great at telling anyone but Nicky how I feel, but...you're like a brother to me. There's no one else I'd want to be my best man."

Mel grins. "I'd be _honored_...but first you have to tell me you love me."

Troy frowns. "Why?"

"Cos you've never said it to me and I want to hear it."

Troy huffs. "Anyone ever tell you you're too goddamn needy?"

Mel chuckles. "Come on, I've said it to you half a dozen times. It won't kill you to say it _once_."

"It might."

"Brat."

Troy looks out the window with a huff, crossing his arms stubbornly 

"Guess you'll just have to ask someone else to be your best man then." 

Troy glares at the abandoned buildings they pass for a long moment then, face heating, he mutters, "I love you, bastard."

Mel laughs. "Love you too, dickhead."

Troy's lips twitch, but he refuses to smile. 

It feels weird saying it to someone besides Nick, but it mostly feels nice to express this different type of love - especially to someone who's seen the uglier parts of him from the very beginning and accepts him in a way his blood never could. 

He gets his revenge by asking, "So...when are you going to propose to Luciana?"

Mel turns into a red, sputtering mess. 

* * *

Nick watches Charlie, Jackson, Michael, and Aria play soccer next to the toolshed and it takes him back to the Colonia. It makes guilt prickle his skin because he knows not everyone was lucky enough to get away from Troy's militia and now he was marrying the man that killed them. 

But he can't change what happened, even if reminders of what Troy has done sometimes makes him sick all he has to do is think of what he’s done and what he _will_ do and it fades. Children of violence through and through. 

Nick never really believed in soulmates, still isn't sure he does, but he imagines that's what him and Troy probably are. He doesn't know how else to describe the symmetry between them or how loving Troy just feels _right_.

Nick startles when he feels something touch him. He looks up and sees Alicia standing on the bench behind him. She hops onto the bench next to him before sitting down. 

"What's put that brooding look on your face?"

"Brooding?"

"Well maybe not _brooding_ , but... _introspective."_

"Just...thinking about Troy and some of the things he's done."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Alicia questions worriedly. 

Nick shakes his head. "No. I want to marry him more than anything."

"But?"

"But I feel guilty for it because of what happened with the Colonia. There were _children -_ children who could be dead now because of what he did - what _I_ did by leading to them to the border in the first place. And it's old news now, but I sometimes can't help thinking of all the shit we've done."

Alicia throws her arm over his shoulder and pulls him into her side. "I think that's normal. You've always felt things really deeply so I'm not surprised you still think about that stuff."

Nick presses into her. "I wish I could stop."

Alicia snorts. "I wish I could stop thinking about what I did at the ranch, but you know there _are_ worse things than caring about other people and how things affect them."

"Doesn't feel like it." 

Alicia laughs and he wraps his arm around her, squeezing her in a sideways hug. They haven't talked much about what she had to do in the pantry, just enough to know it still haunts her the way Ennis' bashed in face still does him. 

"Look, Troy's done some fucked up things and he can't change that, but because of you he's been trying to make up for it and he's doing a pretty great job of it. I mean, he singlehandedly expanded the infirmary, he's teaching people how to farm, how to build cabins, how to protect themselves. He takes on the harder assignments no one wants to do. He tries harder to be considerate, and actually apologizes when he's being an asshole. He's not a saint or anything, but he's different now and I think that's all that really matters."

Nick soaks in her words, wondering when his sister became so wise. "You're right."

"I often am," She jokes. 

Nick smiles.

"As for you...well you're a little more cutthroat, but you're still the guy that sees a sad kid and does whatever he can to cheer them up...I think all of us have to dance between ruthless and compassionate just to survive anymore."

"Think it'll get easier?"

Alicia shrugs. "Who knows, but at least we have each other to help deal with our questionable choices."

Nick hums. He pulls away from her so he can look her in the eyes. "Hey Licia...be my best woman?"

Alicia huffs. "After all I've done for this wedding I can't believe it took you this long to ask."

Nick chuckles. "I've been a little caught up with my fiancé."

"Oh, I know. I went to the booth this morning to see if you wanted to have breakfast and I've been traumatized by the sounds I heard ever since."

Nick laughs. "Sorry."

"You should be. There's no therapy in the apocalypse, Nick." 

Nick rolls his eyes fondly and grabs her hand. "Come on, let's go play with the kids."


	4. Step Four:

> **Acquire Clothes For the Wedding Party**

Troy scans the area for infected as the others rush into the wedding boutique - one of the many stores they've broken into over the past few weeks getting wedding supplies. He takes out three that are drawn by the noise before he follows the others inside. 

Mel waves him over immediately while Nick, Luciana, Alicia, and Charlie all go to a separate area. 

"Where are they going?" Troy asks. 

"They're gonna find the girls dresses while we pick out your tux," Mel explains. 

Troy nods. 

"Find something you like and we'll go from there."

Troy wanders around the shop, not impressed by the generic black tuxes around him. Eventually, he finds a rack that appears to be full of custom made suits. He looks through them until he finds one that catches his attention and returns to Mel who cleans the infected blood off his face then sends him away to try it on in the dressing room. 

Troy observes himself in the mirror and smiles, liking the look of the suit even if it's ill-fitting, the pants too short and the jacket too big.

As soon as he steps out of the dressing room Mel says, " _No_ ," and his smile vanishes. 

"But I like it."

"You are _not_ wearing a camo tux to your wedding." 

Troy huffs. "All the other suits are so _boring_ looking."

Mel snorts. "You say that like you have any sort of fashion sense."

"But - "

Mel shoves two suits at him and sends him back to the dressing room. 

Troy sighs when he opens the first one and finds a simple black tux. He puts it on, and shows it off to Mel who showers him in compliments and assurances that Nick will love it. He likes it a little better after that, but it still isn't what he wants. 

The next tux he tries on is white and comes with a black, grey and white camo bowtie that makes him smile. 

He checks himself out in the mirror, liking the mostly white tux outlined in black. It'll need to be tailored by Strand and Alba to fit properly, but it makes him feel almost as good as the camo tux had. He clips on the bowtie and steps out to show Mel. 

Mel whistles. "If I didn't know what an asshole you were I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Troy grins and fiddles with his bowtie. "How'd you know?"

Mel steps forward, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Nick told me how you've been eyeing the army surplus store lately while you wait for Madison to make a decision about the militia. He might have also mentioned your love of camo and how good you look in any uniform so I thought it'd be a good choice for the both of you."

"I like it. I like all of it."

Mel smiles. "Guess we've found your suit. Now it's time for shoes." 

The shoes are much easier, Troy finding a pair of black boots close to his size that balance out all the white. He changes into his regular clothes while Mel puts back the suits he didn't want and goes to see if Nick is ready to find his own tux. 

When Troy steps out of the dressing room he runs right into Nick who's got a band of pink roses in his hair. 

"What are you wearing?" Troy asks.

"A flower crown."

Troy definitely doesn't mind it. "Are you wearing that for the wedding?" 

Nick shakes his head, and raises his hands, showing him some fake bluebonnets. "But I found these and they gave me an idea."

"Oh?"

"Well I know I said our wedding wasn't exactly traditional, but typically the bride wears something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, but since neither of us are brides I thought we could both do it." Nick explains, looking nervous. "So I was thinking we could put these behind our ears, and use bobby pins to keep them in place for our something blue...What do you think? Is it stupid?"

Troy takes two of the bluebonnets. "No. I think it's a great idea. And now we can have a reminder of our first date at our wedding. "

Nick smiles in relief and kisses his cheek. "We can figure out the rest later. For now, go help Charlie find a dress."

Troy grabs Nick's hips and pulls him flush against him. "Sure you don't need my help getting undressed?" 

Nick kisses his forehead twice before shoving him away. "We don't have time for that."

Troy sighs, sets the bluebonnets on his tux and shuffles off while Mel stays to find himself a suit. He finds Charlie wearing a poofy white dress with an obnoxious red bow tied on the back, frowning at herself in the mirror. 

"Hate it?" He guesses. 

"It too... _poofy."_

Troy looks at the nearest rack and grabs a red dress that's got no poof. "Try this."

She eyes it curiously as she takes it. 

"What? Is it ugly?" Troy questions. He wasn't an expert in women's fashion or anything, but it couldn't be that bad. 

She shakes her head and goes to the dressing room. 

He sits on the weird looking circular couch, hearing Alicia and Luciana talking through the thin walls separating them, but he doesn't pay any attention to what they're saying. Instead, he thinks of Nick in the flower crown and how beautiful he looked - soft and happy looking. He smiles to himself. He can't wait to see Nick in his tux. 

Charlie comes out after a couple of minutes and heads straight to the mirror. She smiles this time, playing with the bottom a little bit. It's a little big, but Alba could fix that. 

Troy smiles at her when she catches his eye in the mirror. "You look pretty."

Her smile doubles in size. "Thanks."

It's nice to see her looking so genuinely happy. 

She fiddles with her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, but her frown returns. 

"You could braid it," he suggests. "Or ask the girls to do it up somehow."

Charlie pulls out the hair tie and puts it on her wrist. "I might ask Luciana to braid it for me."

Troy tilts his head in acknowledgement. "Found your shoes yet?"

She shakes his her head and he gets up to help her find some. They find red flats in her size that almost match her dress perfectly, and head back to the dressing rooms where they find Alicia and Luciana checking themselves out in the mirror. 

"Charlie!" Alicia exclaims. "You look so pretty!" 

Charlie smiles. "You do too. You _both_ do."

Troy goes back to sit on the couch while the girls fawn over each other and talk about hairstyles. He can't say he blames them for getting so worked up over this - it wasn't like they got much of an opportunity to dress up or wear nice clothes or just put on clothes that didn't have blood stains. He himself was even a little excited to see how his tux would fit, and even more so to see Nick in his own. 

He's starting to fall asleep to their chatter when Luciana sits on the couch, Charlie sitting on a stool in between her legs. Troy watches as she braids Charlie's hair, a little confused by it. 

Luciana catches him staring. "Want to try?" she asks. 

He hesitates. Though they're on decent terms now, they're still not exactly friends and don't acknowledge each other much. It's not _great_ , but she doesn't pointedly leave the room every time he enters now and chooses to tolerate his presence. She at least treats him better than Madison.

"I won't bite," Luciana says neutrally.

He nods and scoots closer, allowing her to guide his hands in the same pattern her's had been moving in until he picks up on it. He listens carefully to her instructions when she says something about a crown braid, not wanting to mess up for Charlie's sake. She also explains how her grandmother taught her to braid her hair, and after she passed it was up to her to teach her cousins. 

It's one of the rare things about her that he doesn't learn from Nick or Mel. 

"You did it," Luciana tells him once he's run out of hair to manipulate. She sounds a mix of surprised and impressed. 

Charlie gets up and rushes over to the mirror to see it for herself. She lights up. "I love it!" She exclaims and Troy swells with pride. 

Alicia comes back from wherever she'd run off to with a small box and says, "We're definitely doing that the day of the wedding." 

Luciana gets up. "Did you find the petals?"

Alicia nods and opens the box, revealing fake pink rose petals. "Found the baskets too, but I thought I'd let Charlie choose."

"Let me change first," Charlie says, hurrying over to the dressing room. 

Alicia closes the box and sets it on the couch. She gestures to herself and the long, light pink dress she's wearing. "What do you think?"

"You look nice." Troy answers. 

Alicia huffs. "I know I'm not Nick or Charlie but you could try a _little_ harder."

Troy frowns. "But you _do_ look nice?"

Alicia sighs. "That's the best I'm going to get, huh?" she mutters. 

"What about me?" Luciana asks curiously. 

She's wearing a deep blue dress that cuts off at her knees, the top half made up of lace and other fabric, the bottom half plain fabric - all three dresses appeared to adhere to this style just a little differently. 

"You look nice too. Probably gonna have to pull Mel's jaw off the floor," He answers. 

For the first time ever, he makes Luciana _smile_ and he feels proud of that too. 

Alicia and Luciana go to change, leaving him all alone. 

They don't get to leave for another hour, and he gets cranky, exhausted by this little venture. He only relaxes once he's in his truck with Nick, music blaring as they follow Alicia and the others back to the stadium. 

Nick lifts the middle seat currently serving as an arm rest and scoots over so he's sitting next to Troy, pressing along the length of him. He rests his head on Troy's shoulder, latching onto his arm. "One more week then you're stuck with me," he says. 

Troy snorts. "You're my everything, Nicky. I'm not _stuck_ with you, I chose you and you chose me."

Nick squeezes his arm and kisses his shoulder. "I'll always choose you."

Troy rests his head on Nick's, nuzzling into him. "Marry me to prove it?"

"If I must."

Troy kisses the top of his head. "Can't wait." 


	5. Step Five:

> **Throw The Bachelor(s) Party**

Nick watches in amusement as Charlie carefully places a plastic gold crown on Troy's head - his fiancé huffing because he thinks it's stupid, but he makes no move to stop her or take it off once it's in place. 

Charlie smiles at Troy. "You look like a real King." 

Troy huffs. "I _look_ ridiculous."

"You're just saying that to be difficult," Charlie says, unfazed by Troy's grumpiness.

Troy narrows his eyes at her, obviously not liking her calling him out. 

"I'm going to see if they're ready for you yet," Charlie says before slipping out of the room. 

Nick adjust his own crown, then grabs Troy's hand, squeezing to get his attention. "I think you look handsome."

Troy puffs up at that, eyeing Nick with interest. "You're just saying that cos you love me," he accuses. "I look stupid."

"Stupidly handsome," Nick says before kissing the back of his hand. 

Troy still looks grumpy, but less so than when Mel forced him to change into his new, very clean, dark blue dress shirt and tight black jeans, or when Charlie came bearing the crowns to top off the look. "And you just look stupid," he mumbles. 

Nick gapes. " _Excuse me?"_

"You heard me," Troy says a little louder, jutting his chin defiantly. 

Nick drops Troy's hand and gets to his feet. "That's it! I'm calling off the wedding!" He exclaims dramatically. He barely takes a step before Troy grabs him from behind, pulling him down into his lap. He playfully struggles to get away, but Troy's arms squeeze him tightly, keeping him firmly in place. "Let go of me damn it! I have a wedding to cancel!"

"Not happening," Troy growls into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

Nick continues to squirm, mindful of how he moves his head, not wanting to give Troy a broken nose or a black eye the night before their wedding. "I can't marry a man who's so mean to me and doesn't appreciate how hot I look in this crown!"

"You don't look hot," Troy says. 

"See? I deserve better!"

"You do," Troy agrees. He starts kissing at Nick's neck, and Nick stills underneath him. "You deserve the world and nothing less," he adds between kisses. "Someone who appreciates how beautiful you look, how smart, and funny you can be. Who knows how to ruffle your feathers." He hikes up Nick's shirt, calloused fingers trailing over his stomach. 

Nick presses back into him, breath hitching when Troy grazes his throat with his teeth. 

"Someone who can take you apart and put you back together with a single touch," Troy continues lowly before he latches onto a patch of skin on Nick's throat, sucking harshly, his hand slipping down to palm Nick's crotch. 

Nick bites his lip and wiggles his ass, feeling the hard line of Troy's cock against him. It's so tempting to let Troy carry on, to lose himself in the pleasure he knows his fiancé can give him, but they don't have time, so he slithers out of Troy's grasp and goes to sit on the desk, having to swoop down to collect his crown.

Troy gets up, a big grin on his face as he immediately crowds against Nick. "I thought your back still hurt from the last time we had desk sex?" 

Nick puts his hand on Troy's chest to keep him at bay. "We can't." 

Troy stares down at his mouth, trailing his thumb along Nick's bottom lip. "I've been thinking about your mouth on me all day, Nicky." 

Nick finds himself gravitating towards Troy, his eyes closing in anticipation. Troy's lips are soft against his, the kiss firm and intoxicating. He almost gets caught up in it, but Charlie coming back any minute flares in his mind and he gently pushes Troy away. "Not now," he says, opening his eyes to find Troy pouting. 

Troy nods reluctantly and cups his cheek in one hand. He's got so much love in his eyes as he stares at Nick - soft and warm and piercing through the haze of lust. "I was kidding you know. You actually look so damn beautiful that if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were straight out of a fairytale."

Nick smiles, affection swirling so intensely in his chest it's almost dizzying. He leans into Troy's hand. "Are you just saying that so I don't call off the wedding?" He teases. 

Troy leans in close, their faces inches apart. "I'm saying it cos it's true."

Nick wants to kiss him again, but he knows he can't or he'll crumble. He pushes Troy away. "Go sit."

"Just one more kiss?"

Nick kisses his hand and Troy glares at him. "Sit," Nick orders, and though Troy pouts, he goes to sit in his chair. He tries his best to ignore his throbbing dick, and the impulse to lock the door and get taken apart by Troy. His stupidly handsome fiancé doesn’t help any, watching Nick like he was going to devour every inch of him as soon he was given permission. 

Charlie returns before he can break, and says, "Come on, the others are waiting." 

They follow her out of the booth where they'd been banished to for the last hour while the others set up their joint bachelor party, sexual tension dying instantly in Charlie's presence. 

"I don't get why we have to celebrate our last night as bachelors," Troy says. "Marrying you is the only thing worth celebrating."

Nick's lips twitch into a small smile. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of the unexpectedly sweet things Troy says. "Then think of it as a proper congratulations party."

Troy hums, but he still doesn't look pleased at having to socialize so Nick interlocks their fingers, and squeezes his hand. 

As they make their way down the bleachers they see a ping pong table lined with plastic cups, a grill, two chests full of ice and old beer, a long table with plates, cups, liquor, a bowl of punch and a boombox all carefully arranged around a bonfire. 

Everyone cheers when they see them, and someone turns on the boombox, playing something poppy with a good beat. 

Nick fields most of the pleasantries, but after awhile, Troy still wanders over to where Mel's cooking at the grill. He sighs internally at being left to do this alone, but he knows Troy doesn't like all this attention so he endures it, occasionally glancing over at him. 

When he sees Troy whisper something into Mel's ear then take over the grill while Mel runs off, he decides to split away from everyone. 

He walks up behind Troy, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Where'd Mel go?"

"Went to get something."

Nick hums and kisses behind his ear, tightening his arms around Troy. "You should interact more with the others."

"In a minute. There's something I want to do before we get caught up in all this."

"What's that?" 

"You'll see."

"Is it my something new?" Nick questions excitedly. 

"Maybe."

"I've got yours in my pants." 

Troy presses back into him. "That a euphemism?" 

Nick chuckles and nibbles on his earlobe, amused by the soft sigh Troy lets out as he flips a pork chop. He isn't worried about getting caught up in the moment out here with other people around to curb his desire. 

"Are you going to drink?" Troy asks. 

"A little. Are you?"

"Might have a beer." 

Nick rests his chin on Troy's shoulders. "Promise to carry me if I drink too much?"

Troy snorts. "Your ass is fucking heavy."

Nick runs his hands over Troy's stomach and up his chest, slipping his hand into his shirt where it's unbuttoned, feeling up his fiancé's chest. "I know you can lift me with the _right_ motivation," he says, dragging his teeth across Troy's earlobe. 

Troy bites his lip, pressing back into him. 

"Can you two stop being gross and socialize?" Alicia asks, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. 

Nick sighs and pulls away from Troy so he can look at her. "Just give us a minute, okay?"

"Fine, but please remember that you're not alone."

Nick nods and she leaves them. 

Troy turns to him. "Can I see my something new?"

Nick reaches into his front pocket and pulls out the small black box containing Troy's present. He offers it to his fiancé. "I hope you like it. "

Troy quickly opens the box, his eyes widening when he takes in the sight of custom engraved dog tags. He pulls them out of the box, reading the first one, "Troy Otto, Dell Diamond Militia Leader," he looks up at Nick. "Madison approved my request?"

Nick nods. "Took a lot of convincing on mine and Victor's part."

Troy grins and Nick's heart stutters, acutely aware of how good it makes his fiancé look. 

"Keep reading," Nick says, gesturing to the tags. 

"O-positive, No preference," He moves the first dogtag and laughs when he reads the second one. "If lost return to Nick Clark."

"Flip it over."

Troy does. " _I love you always ...Nicky_." He runs his fingers over the letters in awe, expression soft and full. 

"Like them?" Nick asks.

Troy's gaze snaps up to him, and then he pulls Nick into a bear tug, "I fucking love them," he answers, kissing Nick's cheek. "I don't know how you did this, but I'm never taking them off."

Nick starts to tell him about breaking into the army surplus store with Alicia and learning to engrave through trial and error, but Troy kisses him before he can. There's so much love and affection in it that Nick _melts,_ his thoughts slipping away. 

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat makes them pull apart, and they find Mel standing behind Troy. 

Troy lets go and grabs the long brown box Mel offers him. He steps out of the way so Mel can take over the grill before he opens it, presenting the box to Nick. 

It's a hunting knife, the handle a shiny gold, blade visibly sharp. 

Nick picks it up, inspecting it. He smiles when sees the initials N. C. carved into the hilt.

"You know, you can always change the C to an O..." 

Nick looks up at him as he says, "I'm not changing my last name and I don't want you to either."

Troy pouts. "But I want everyone to know you're _mine."_

"That's what the rings are for."

Troy sighs. "Yeah I guess."

"Do want me to tattoo _property of Troy Otto_ on my forehead or something?"

"Maybe not your forehead...your _back_ or your _ass_ maybe."

Nick snorts. He grabs the leather sheath and slips the knife into it, before clipping it to his belt. 

"So...do you like it?"

Nick smiles and crowds into Troy's space. "I love it. I mean, I was expecting a book or something, but this is good too. More useful."

Troy's expression colors with relief. "I wanted to give you something practical. Now you have _two_ knives just in case."

Nick kisses him softly, grabbing onto both of his arms as he pulls away. "Time to socialize."

Troy groans, but sets the box next to Mel and allows Nick to drag him to where the others are dancing. 

They get one dance together before Alicia and Charlie join, and then they slowly get separated as their other friends start demanding their attention. Nick finds it a little frustrating, but after the wedding and the reception the next day, him and Troy have an entire week off from their normal duties to spend together. 

Nick doesn't know how long he spends dancing but by the time Alicia drags him over to the ping pong table he's dripping sweat. He's relieved to see Troy at one end of the table and rushes over to him, practically tackling him. 

Troy wraps his arms around him, resting their sweaty foreheads together. "I missed you," he says quietly. 

"Missed you too."

"I'm fucking starving. Kept trying to go snag a porkchop, but I couldn't get away from Ryder or Lennox." Troy pouts as he says it.

Nick pushes his forehead into Troy's. "Your militia's already trying to steal you away from me."

Troy stares him dead in the eye as he says softly, " _Nothing_ can ever steal me away from you, Nicky."

Nick grabs both sides of the collar of Troy's shirt. "Anyone ever tell you you're kind of cheesy?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Nick does, using his hold on Troy's shirt to pull him into a searing kiss. 

"So!" Alicia exclaims after a moment to get their attention. "It's you two versus whoever wants to play."

"What are we playing exactly?" Troy questions, eyeing the cups of alcohol warily.

"Beer pong." Nick answers, taking the liberty of explaining the rules while Alicia finds players. 

Troy frowns. "I'll take the beer, but the clear stuff is all yours."

"Deal," Nick says. He picks up one of the clear cups, sniffing it, and recognizing it as vodka. "They're trying to get us wasted."

"I'm only playing til I get a buzz." 

Nick nods. "Hopefully they all suck at this game or you really will have to carry me back to our room."

Troy hums. "We'll just have to make all our shots."

Nick snorts. "Yeah, that'll be easy."

"We got this," Troy says confidently. 

Their first match is against Barry and Carson. Troy turns out to be a natural, and together they manage to lose only three cups - two beers and one vodka - before they win. 

"Told ya," Troy says, winking at Nick. 

Nick rolls his eyes fondly, an amused smile on his face. He refills the cups on their end while Mel and Luciana refill the ones on the other end. 

Mel and Luciana turn out to be fierce competitors, dunking both their ping pong balls their first turn, then again on their second. Nick and Troy down their alcohol, and then it's on. 

Both couples go back and forth between playful mocking or obnoxious gloating and it's the most normal fun Nick's had in awhile. It almost makes him forget the harsh reality of world they live in - the ever present danger outside of these walls. 

Nick and Troy win again, but barely - only two cups of beer left on their end. They both start to feel the effects of the alcohol, clusmier and a little dizzy - or at least Nick is from all the vodka - after a close round against Mel and Alicia. 

They play one more game against Alicia and Lennox who both seem dead set on getting _Troy_ drunk, goading him into agreeing to drink all the vodka this round. Nick tells him it's a bad idea, but Troy, of course, _refuses_ to back down. 

Nick doesn't realize how drunk he is until his third turn, swaying slightly on his feet as he tries to line up his shot. He misses again and Troy puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

"I got this," Troy says, but he misses too. 

Lennox and Alicia both make their shots, then again, and Troy's forced to down three half full cups of vodka, making a disgusted face at the taste of it while Nick drinks the beer. He's glad when Alicia misses and breaks their streak. 

Nick steps up to take his turn and Troy holds onto his shoulders to keep him steady, but he's unsteady too. Nick makes it, but Troy doesn't. 

_We're fucked,_ Nick thinks. 

Despite Troy managing to make his next four shots, they still lose, and stumble away to eat because Troy can't wait any longer. 

Once they've got their food and some punch, they sit by themselves at a picnic table. 

Troy sighs happily once he's had a bite. "Fuckin' love it when Mel grills."

"Me too."

They eat, just listening to the music and watching the others for a bit, but halfway through his second porkchop, Troy gets tired of utensils and just starts eating it with his bare hands. 

"Can't believe I'm marrying a man with no table manners," Nick teases. 

Troy shrugs. "It's quicker and I'm starving."

Nick shakes his head. He watches as Troy devours two more small porkchops before crawling onto the picnic table, laying just past Nick's plate, his crown falling off his head and rolling into the dirt. It's then that Nick notices the flush staining Troy's cheeks, and the thin layer of sweat on his forehead. 

"Join me, Nicky."

Nick finishes his last porkchop before setting their plates - and his crown - aside and lays on his side next to Troy who's flat on his back, having to lay half on top of him so he doesn't fall off. "Why are we laying on the table?"

"Cos we're not allowed to leave yet, but I want to be alone with you," Troy answers simply - slowly and a little slurred. He grabs the hand Nick has resting on his chest and plays with his fingers. "And I think I'm really drunk."

Nick chuckles. "Yeah, that's kind of the _point_ of beer pong."

Troy hums, focused on picking at Nick's fingers. 

"I'm surprised you agreed to it. I know you don't like anything messing with your head." 

"I don't but...I feel _safe_ when you're around. Like I can let my guard down...You...you make me feel like it's _okay_ to lose control and have fun 'cos I know you'll be there to watch over me...like you always are...I know 'cos whenever I enter a room I look for you first an' find you already lookin' at me."

Nick smiles and starts trying to catch Troy's fingers with his own. "You make me feel safe too," he admits. "Whenever I see you walk in a room...I just _know_ everything's gonna be all right because at the end of the day, I still have _you_ by my side."

Troy interlaces their fingers. He doesn't respond, and when Nick looks up he's got tears in his eyes. 

Nick brushes his thumb over the back of Troy's hand. "You all right?"

Troy nods even as tears start to fall. "I just... _fuck_ I never thought someone could love me like this and I...I love you so damn much it _hurts_."

Nick smiles softly and moves so he hovers over him. It seems Troy's an emotional drunk. He rests his forehead against Troy's. "Mine," he whispers putting his free hand on Troy's chest. "Yours," he whispers, bringing Troy's hand to rest on his chest - directly over his heart. 

The loud music, the heat of the bonfire, the laughing and teasing of everyone having fun fades away in this moment. In this moment, it's just the two of them - all the love they hold for each other almost _tangible_ in the air - warm and encompassing like heat from a fire. 

Troy pulls Nick flush against his chest, burying his face into the side of his neck as he cries silently, squeezing Nick tightly.

"One last night until forever starts," Nick says quietly, pressing his head into Troy's, one hand coming to run through his curls, blunt nails lightly scratching as he lets his fiancé simply _feel_. 

Mel approaches them after awhile, giving them water and cookies he stole from the makeshift kitchen where all the wedding food was being kept. He makes sure they're all right, before he asks Troy if he can steal Nick for a dance. 

Troy nods as he shoves a cookie into his mouth. 

Nick takes the hand Mel offers him, and allows him to drag him to where the others are dancing to a slow song. He lets Mel lead, not trusting his own two feet at the moment. 

"Tell me the truth, is he really okay?" Mel asks quietly. "His eyes looked puffy and not from the alcohol."

Nick smiles. It makes him happy every time he gets confirmation that someone else cares about Troy too, that he's not the only one looking out for his fiancé. "Just a little emotional, and drunk."

Mel nods, relaxing slightly. 

"I'm glad he has you," Nick says. "I know you two do nothing but talk shit to each other all the time, and goad each other into doing stupid shit like racing, knife throwing competitions, and climbing trees you always get stuck in, but I think that overall you're good for him...And I want to thank you for being such a great friend to him.

Mel looks taken aback by his words for a moment, then he smiles softly. "You don't have to thank me, Nick. You chose him in your way, and I chose him in mine."

Nick mirrors his smile. Despite their rocky beginning, him and Mel have grown to care for each other too, and he's genuinely glad to have him around. 

They sway together, until the song ends and then Luciana cuts in to dance with Nick. 

"Excited for tomorrow?" She asks as they sway together. 

"Very."

She looks hesitant to say something so Nick takes a shot in the dark as he asks, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Luciana surprises him by shaking her head and he must be making a face because she says, "I will never be Troy's biggest fan, but he's not like he used to be and he does a lot for this place so...as long as he makes you happy I've got no complaints. Well, _major_ complaints."

"So I _don't_ have to worry about you making a big dramatic scene tomorrow?" 

Luciana laughs. "No. I love you, but not like _that_ anymore."

Nick smiles. He nods to where Mel's dancing with Charlie. "What about him? Do you love him?"

"I do." 

His mind flashes back to the night they broke up - the moment her heart shattered in front of his eyes - and he compares it to the happy light now in her soft brown eyes, the small smile on her face as she looks at Mel. He's glad she's found someone who loves her like she deserves. 

"I think that's _my_ line," he jokes. 

She chuckles. "Not yet."

They dance to the rest of the song, a poppy one taking it's place, and Nick goes back to where Troy's guzzling water and sitting quietly next to Charlie on the picnic table. He joins them, Troy immediately resting his head on Nick's shoulder. 

They spend awhile watching everyone have fun, not feeling inclined to join in. 

Nick wishes Strand could enjoy the festivities, but he'd chosen to take watch with Madison to keep an eye on her. Though she hadn't done anything to stop the wedding, her drinking had increased, and Strand, as her best friend, had taken it upon himself to look after her. 

Alicia comes up to them eventually and ushers them to bed. 

They both hug Charlie and Alicia before stumbling to their room. 

Troy curls into Nick's side the moment they get in bed, resting his head against Nick's chest. 

He runs his fingers through Troy's hair. "Last chance to run away," Nick jokes. 

Troy huffs. "Never gonna run from you...We were both the black sheep in our families and now we have our own - me, you, Mel, and Charlie. Our wool may never be white like everyone elses, but we'll always flock together."

"I think you're pushing it with that sheep metaphor, but I understand what you mean," Nick says. 

"I'm still kinda drunk you know."

Nick laughs. He kisses the top of Troy's head and they settle in to sleep. 


	6. Step Six:

> **Have The Wedding & Reception**

Nick fiddles nervously with his bowtie, then with Strand's bracelet, then his knife, then the bluebonnets clipped behind his ears. 

"You look fine," Alicia says from where she sits on her bed. 

He meets her gaze in the mirror. "I know, I just have this feeling like I'm forgetting something."

She stands up and walks over to him. "You are," she tells him gravely. 

He whips around, panic spiking in his chest. " _What?"_

She claps her hands on his shoulder, looks him right in the eye and says, "To _breathe."_

He snorts, panic dying, but nerves unsteady. "Easier said then done."

She smiles sympathetically. "I know you're anxious, but we've all spent the past _month_ getting ready for this wedding. We've covered all our bases. All you have to do is walk down the aisle, make your vows and say _I do_."

Nick takes a deep breath as he nods, exhaling slowly as Alicia lets go and hands him his white suit jacket. He slips it on over his light pink vest, and she buttons it for him.

"All right, I'm going to check on how things are going with Troy, you just stay here and..." - she gestures vaguely - "be handsome."

He laughs as she scurries off in her floor length dress, muttering curses as she trips over it. He has a feeling she'll rip it up at some point so she can move around properly. 

Nick takes a seat on the bed, and just thinks about all that led to this day. From Troy almost killing him, him almost killing Troy, to the destruction of Brokejaw, to the bazaar, to the dam, to seven months of thinking Troy was dead - of dreaming of him, only to have him show up, still loyal and willing to help destroy the Vultures - not to mention almost losing him _twice_ in the effort that took, or hurtling into love through it all. 

He stares at his right hand, clenching it into a fist, the way his index finger bends a little awkwardly a reminder that his love for Troy is all consuming - a fire easily stoked to hatred, rage, _violence_ \- but it doesn't scare him anymore, not like it should. He knows now that this is just how they love each other, or, more accurately, how they get to _keep_ loving each other in this world

He uncurls his fist, and looks to his left hand, rubbing his thumb over the thin white line marking where his ring typically rests. He's missed the simple black band over the past week, but Mel had insisted on holding onto both of the rings until the ceremony. 

Until the _wedding._

Nick never imagined he'd be here, mere minutes away from getting married. He thought he'd die with a needle in his arm in some alley - maybe the church if he was lucky - or hell, even piss off the wrong people like he had Calvin. Then, when the world had ended, he'd thought himself invincible because it all finally made sense to him - even more so when he'd seen his own self-destructive nature reflected back at him in Troy. It took losing Troy to realize his own mortality - that even those that understood this new world could be crushed by it like an ant under boot. 

Or by his mother with a hammer if the burden of him became too much. 

And then, against all odds, Troy had returned to him and he thought maybe people like them were like cockroaches - not invincible, but able to survive things they shouldn't - that they could continue to beat the odds together. 

Now, they were minutes away from committing their lives to each other - everything they were and everything they might become - and NIck was scared, but also happy, _excited_ to be taking this next step in their relationship.

He loves Troy more than he's ever loved anyone, and now he gets to keep him forever, now he doesn't have to defend choosing Troy ever again because now he has an easy answer: _He's my husband._

* * *

Troy barely refrains from snapping at Mel as he touches his hair yet again. 

"Why on earth did you decide to cut your hair two hours before your wedding?" Mel questions. 

Troy shrugs, eyeing himself in the mirror. "It was getting too long."

Mel huffs. "You're lucky it still looks nice. "

"I know how to cut my damn hair, Melly." 

"Don't _Melly_ me. If you'd botched it, _both_ Alicia and Nick would'vekilled me."

Troy rolls his eyes and slaps Mel's hand away.

"Botched what?" 

They both turn to see Alicia walk in, she pauses briefly when she registers Troy's haircut, then glares at Mel. 

"You weren't supposed to let him out of your sight!"

"I had to go get ready!" 

She inhales sharply. "This is a _locker room!"_

"Yeah, well...Luci needed help with her dress," Mel says weakly. 

Alicia's right eye twitches. 

"Is it time yet?" Troy cuts in before she can start yelling. 

Alicia takes a calming breath, then turns to him, "Not yet. We're still waiting for Strand to get ready, but both of you should report to your places."

They head down to the strech of land where most of the Stadium residents sit in the hard plastic chairs acquired from the High School on either side of a long red rug that used to be a curtain in the auditorium of said High School. At the end of it stands a large flower archway made up of fake pink roses and vibrant green leaves. 

Troy nods to Ryder, Lennox and a few of the others who are keen to join his militia as he takes his place with Mel standing behind him. He looks around again and sees Madison in the back row, a flask in her hand, and by the way the man next to her is eyeing her judgementally, it isn't the first time he's noticed it. He suspects Madison's drinking problem is starting to worry the residents, and if they see her as an unfit leader things could get ugly for her. 

"Mel," he whispers, leaning back slightly. 

"Yeah?"

"Tell Madison to lose the flask."

Mel pats his shoulder before going over to Madison under the guise of a friendly chat. 

Troy doesn't care what happens to Madison, but he can't let her be usurped just yet so he'll stand by her leadership until Alicia gains the proper respect to take her mother's place. 

She was young, sure, but resourceful, clever, and if given enough time, the leader this place needs. He's seen her at the expansion meetings solving problems left and right, offering new ideas in place of the staler ones. She looks at the bigger picture, while Madison focuses only on what she thinks will make this place a safe haven for her children. 

Him and Nick weren't meant to lead communities, a militia and the farming initiative sure, but the hard decisions? The big stuff? Not a chance. 

That only left Alicia who had been there since the beginning, who had helped treat most of the people in here, who had helped sort through the dead so they could have proper burials, who was unknowingly laying the groundwork for her future role in the Diamond. 

So Troy will bide his time, cover up what he needs to, let Madison make the hard decisions until her time was up, and Alicia wasn't so green at playing leader. 

Madison glares up at him suddenly, and he meets it defiantly. He won't bow to her on this. She relents first, handing Mel the flask. Mel slips it into his pocket and returns to Troy's side. 

"Thank you," Troy whispers. 

"No problem."

A few minutes tick by without hide nor hair of Strand, and Troy's nerves - the same ones that made him impulsively cut his hair - return. He wants to marry Nick, _of course_ he does, but a part of him still can't believe this is actually happening and it makes him restless.

After a lifetime of neglect, hatred, and violence, Troy never imagined he'd get to know things like affection, love, and peace, but he does and he owes it all to Nick. Nick who doesn't shy away from the darkest parts of him even as he nurtures the bit of light he found in Troy. Nick who can't bear the thought of losing him. Nick who killed for him, and would again whether it meant keeping him safe or paying back the violence done to him. Nick who loves him so much he wants them to spend the rest of their lives together.

His gut tells him that he doesn't deserve this, that he doesn't deserve to marry Nick, or be happy, and that one day Nick will get sick of him just like everyone else - that he's doomed to love so hard he'll ruin it - like with the love he held for his mother. 

Logically, he knows that's bullshit, but it still upsets him, still makes him fidget. 

Strand finally arrives, wearing a nice, black suit tailored to fit as best as he could manage between the work he and Alba did on Troy, Nick and Mel's suits. He doesn't apologize or explain what took him so long, but he winks at Troy and tells him the party's about to start.

Troy takes a calming breath, looking down at himself, playing with the watch Mel let him borrow through the cotton fabric of his jacket, then smoothing down his shirt, feeling his dogtags underneath. 

A soft, wordless melody begins playing, and his heart races, palms sweating. He can barely glance up long enough to watch Charlie walk down the aisle, throwing rose petals as she goes, Alicia following a short distance behind. He swallows and looks at his feet. 

_This is it._

Mel nudges him a few seconds later and whispers, "Here he comes."

Troy's attention snaps up to the end of the aisle, his breath catching when he spots Nick in his white suit, his hair slicked back, bluebonnets framing his beautiful face. His eyes meet the warm brown of Nick's and the whole world melts away, his heart stuttering, his nerves fading now that Nick's here. 

_Hi_ , Nick mouths. 

_Hi,_ he mouths back, chest swelling with affection, his vision blurring with happy tears.

 _Fuck,_ he thinks as he wipes at his face. _I'm really marrying Nicky._

* * *

Nick's first instinct is to wipe away the tears Troy can't seem to stop, but his fiancé grabs both of his hands as soon as he reaches him, squeezing them tightly, so he settles for smiling at him as Strand begins the ceremony. 

Troy looks breath taking in his suit, everything tight and form flattering, the bluebonnets clipped to his freshly cut curls poking out behind his ears and framing his face enticingly. He's absolutely stunning and Nick is acutely aware of how incredibly sexy his soon to be husband actually is. 

Nick doesn't listen to most of what Strand says, his eyes locked on Troy's, heart full and ready to burst. He wants so badly to take Troy into his arms, to kiss him, to shower him in affection, but he can't yet. 

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows," Strand says, a little louder as if having to repeat himself and they both glance at him briefly. 

Nick nods to Troy, silently telling him to go first. 

Troy lets go of Nick's hands and pulls out a slip of paper, unfolding it before he starts reading, his face heating preemptively in embarrassment. "Nicky, from the day we met I've felt drawn to you. There's just something about you I can't seem to shake. Even when we were separated all that time, you were always on my mind 'cos I love you so goddamn much...and I'm no poet so I don't have any flowery bullshit to recite, but I hope I have the right words to tell you that you mean you everything to me. That no matter what kind of shit we face, we'll face it together...I've made a lot of mistakes, done a lot of really bad things, but _you_ , Nicky, you're the _one_ thing I did right and I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

"So I vow to listen to you when I'm being an idiot and to call you out on your shit too. I vow to love the worst parts of you without judgement and to help you on your toughest days. I vow to always fight to come back to you because you're my home, Nicky, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be than at your side. And most importantly, I vow to give you everything I am and to protect you 'til my dying breath."

Nick swallows thickly, blinking back the tears the sweet words evoke. "Fuck," he whispers, wiping at his eyes. "You asshole. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Troy chuckles, and folds the paper, slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Come on, poet - I'm waiting."

Nick snorts, and pulls his own vows from his pants pocket. "Troy, I fucking hated you when we met. You were a real son of a bitch, and I wanted you dead."

Troy snorts. 

"But then we somehow became friends and I thought maybe this world wouldn't be so terrible to live in because I'd finally found someone who would just let me exist as I was - a selfish, reckless, needy junkie. And then I lost you, and I couldn't quite figure out why I wasn't able to move on from you, why it felt like a part of me had been missing. And when you came back, it slowly became clear to me that I'd fallen in love with you so quickly at the Ranch that I hadn't even realized it. You and me, we understand each other, we have this special connection that I've never had with anyone else and it means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me...I never thought I'd marry anyone, let alone my best friend."

"Troy, I vow to always be your anchor, your safety net, your conscious, whatever you need me to be. I vow to always call you out when you're being an asshole and to love you even when you can't stop yourself. I vow to never flinch from the very worst parts of you and to love you for everything that you are. Lastly, I vow to always be yours and to do whatever it takes to keep you safe for the rest of our lives."

Troy smiles at him softly, his eyes wet with emotion. 

Nick pockets his vows as Mel steps forward. 

Mel holds out the rings between them and Nick notices the word _yours_ engraved on the outside of both, and then _mine_ engraved on the inside along with their initials so respectively they read _Yours: Mine -T.O_. and _Yours: MIne - N.C._

He smiles, happy tears spilling from his eyes because it's such a sweet surprise and he can't handle it. He hands the one that reads _Yours: Mine -T.O_. to Troy, and makes him go first.

Troy grabs his left hand, slipping the black band on his ring finger as he says, "Take this ring as both a symbol of my undying love and a promise to always be by your side."

"Take this ring as both a symbol of my undying love and a promise to always be by your side," Nick repeats as he slips Troy's ring on his finger. 

Strand clears his throat, turning to Nick as he asks, "Do _you,_ Nicholas Clark, take Troy Otto to be you husband?"

"I do," Nick answers firmly.

Strand turns to Troy. "Do _you_ , Troy Otto, take Nicholas Clark to be your husband?""

"I do," Troy answers, voice cracking just a little.

"Then, by the powers invested in me by the end of the world, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband."

Nick grabs Troy's face and kisses him hard, putting everything swirling in his chest into it, hoping his husband can feel all the love, all the unspoken promises, all the joy he feels at officially being Troy's. He feels Troy's hands cup his face as he kisses back just as intensely, and if he really were a poet he might've said he _swooned._

It isn't until they pull away from the kiss, and rest their foreheads together, staring deeply into each other's eyes, that they register the sounds of cheering and clapping from their audience. 

"Forever's started," Troy whispers, grabbing both of Nick's hands and interlacing their fingers.

Nick smiles and squeezes his hands. 

He really likes the sound of that.

* * *

Troy shoves a handful of cake into Nick's mouth, Nick doing the same seconds later. They both laugh, their audience cheering as the reception officially begins, someone turning on the music. 

Troy kisses his husband, tasting the sugary vanilla frosting of their cake. He feels Nick smile into it before he pulls away, grabbing Troy's face and licking cake and frosting off of his cheek.

"Use these you animals," Alicia exclaims, popping out of nowhere with a small stack of paper napkins. 

Troy takes them but he still licks off as much cake as he can from Nick's face before they take turns cleaning each other up while their guests come to the table to grab either a slice of cake or a cupcake, offering congratulations and well wishes. It annoys Troy a bit that a day dedicated to him and Nick didn't leave much room for them to be alone together, but it was a small price to pay for forever. 

After awhile, Alicia and Mel send them back to their table with cake, and it's a relief to have a moment alone. 

Troy pulls Nick into his lap, nuzzling into the side of his neck. "I can't wait for this to be over," he mutters. 

Nick relaxes against him. "Me neither." 

"When can we leave?"

"After our first dance. No one'll miss us after that."

Troy sighs and kisses at Nick's neck, then up to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe playfully. He pouts when Nick pulls away. 

"Stop! You know what that does to me," Nick chides quietly. 

Troy hugs Nick tighter to him and speaks directly into his ear, "Yeah and that's kind of the whole point of doing it."

Nick turns, and kisses both his checks, then the tip of his nose before he says, "We just have to eat some cake, dance for a bit, and then we'll be free."

Of course, things didn't go quite that smoothly.

They didn't get to eat their cake as their friends came to talk to them, and in the middle of that Alicia dragged Nick away to talk to Madison, then Mel stole Nick's seat to complain about how close Charlie was getting to Jackson.

Troy pointing out that she was also getting close to one of the newer girls, Aria, only making it worse because Mel hadn't even thought of that possibility.

"I don't know why you're so hung up on this," Troy says. "She's still a kid, a quiet one at that, and probably isn't even thinking about anyone like that. She just wants friends her own age, Mel."

"I'm just worried is all," Mel tells him. "She's like my daughter at this point, and I know how scared she is to get close to people. It'll break her heart if she gets a crush on someone only to lose them."

Troy sighs. "Charlie doesn't have a crush on anyone. She told me last week that she thinks Jackson has a crush on her and it freaks her out because she only wants friends right now and I gave her some advice, so don't worry, all right?"

Mel narrows his eyes. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"To wait and see if he confesses, then to turn him down gently."

" _And?'_

"And to break his wrist if he doesn't take no for an answer and if he _ever_ tries to do anything without her okay."

Mel hums, expression shifting from suspicious to relieved. "Suppose I can't really argue with that."

Troy frowns, offended by the obvious lack of faith in him. "Fuck you, I always give good advice."

"You told Terry to serenade Strand."

"So?"

"Terry's a _woman!"_

Troy shrugs. "Well maybe if she had spent less time writing sappy love songs and more time building cabins like she was supposed to I wouldn't've _forgotten_ he liked dick."

Mel rolls his eyes. "It's a wonder anyone puts up with you at all. Does Nick know how much of a petty brat you really are?"

Troy kicks his shin roughly, and Mel kicks him back. They settle into a comfortable silence and Troy looks around, watching people enjoy their cake. He tilts his head curiously when he spots Strand dancing intimately with one of the newer residents, _Mateo_ , he thinks his name is. 

"You know your vows were really sweet," Mel says, drawing his attention again. 

"I'm a sweet guy."

Mel shoots him a look, but adds, "And the engravings on the rings seemed to make Nick really happy. Though you never explained why you wanted _those_ words exactly."

"I mean, they're pretty self-explanatory." 

Mel gives him a _quit being a brat look_. "Do those words have some special significance to you two?"

Troy fiddles with his ring, staring down at the black band as he answers, "The night me and Nicky finally got together he accused you of having a crush on me. I told him you were definitely straight, but that it didn't matter anyways cos I was his, and ever since we've used _yours_ and _mine_ as a reminder that we belong to each other."

"He thought I had a crush on _you?"_

Troy frowns at his tone of disbelief and looks up to see amusment lighting his friend's face. "What's wrong with _me?"_

"You're actually insane for starters, _Mr. Scientist."_

Troy huffs. "Didn't stop you from _jumping_ at the chance to be my friend."

"I didn't _jump_ at the chance to be your friend," Mel protests, and then to the look Troy gives him, adds, "May I also point out that you were playing me back then and I - _wait_ , what if I _had_ gotten a crush on you? What if I'd tried to kiss you? Would you have gone along with it just to keep your secret?"

Troy blanches at the thought of Mel kissing him. "I would've decked you if you'd tried to make a move on me." 

Mel laughs. "I probably would've listened to Ennis if you had." He falters slightly on his brother's name, tensing ever so slightly. 

"Don't take rejection well, Melly?" Troy taunts quickly, trying to skirt around it. 

"Better than _you_ do at least," Mel jokes. He changes the subject. "Anyways, you two are really possessive of each other, and it's kind of sweet."

"Only kind of?"

But Mel doesn't get to answer as Nick finally returns with Alicia who orders them onto the dance floor - a giant rectangle of wood paneling thrown onto the dirt between the bonfire and the picnic tables. 

Troy puts one hand on Nick's waist, happy to let his husband take the lead since dancing wasn't one of his many skills, while Nick takes the other, interlocking their fingers.

"You're not going to step on my feet, are you?" Nick teases.

"I've been practicing more with Mel." 

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I think I got through all the foot-stepping with Mel," Troy assures him. 

Nick smiles. "Good. I'd hate to have to spend our wedding night in the infirmary."

Alicia calls for quiet, then announces loudly, "It's time for Nick and Troy's first dance as a married couple!" She turns on the boombox and _Can't Help Falling In Love_ starts playing. 

They move in sync, and stare into each other's eyes as the sappy love song plays in the background. Troy feels everyone's eyes on them and his skin starts to prickle under the attention so he does the only thing he can think of - he rests his forehead against Nick's - shrinking his world down to his husband. 

Nick gently presses into him suddenly, smiling softly, expression open, full of love and adoration. They sway in place, not speaking until Nick, in awe, says, "You're my husband now."

Troy grins, squeezing Nick's hand. "And you're mine."

"Always." Nick looks as if he might cry tears of joy and it stirs something soothing and warm in Troy's chest. He imagines this is what it's like to be healed through love; his open wounds scarring over at the finality of their commitment to each other. 

"Is it all right if I say something incredibly cheesy?" Troy questions.

Nick's lips twitch. "It is the perfect day for it."

"I think you're my soulmate and that we were always meant to end up here, that us being together is the universe's way of making up for all the fucked up shit that happened to us."

"Are you saying you believe in destiny?"

Troy shrugs. "I don't know, I don't believe in much of anything, but I do believe in _us."_

Nick kisses him firmly, momentarily pausing their dancing.

Troy's eyes flutter close, and he kisses back, tilting his head slightly to deepen it. He pouts when Nick pulls away, the song coming to an end as his husband says, "I believe in us too."

Troy wraps his arms around Nick, pulling him into a tight hug, vaguely aware of Alicia giving the okay for the others to join them on the dance floor. He only gets to enjoy the comfort of being in his husband's arms for a moment before Charlie quietly asks to dance with him, and Alicia steals Nick away.

He sighs internally, but takes the hand Charlie offers him. Another slow song he doesn't know the name of starts playing. 

"I'm happy for you," Charlie tells him as they sway together. "I know how much Nick means to you."

Troy’s lips twitch into a small smile. She'd known from the beginning how he felt about Nick and if it weren't for her and all the lies she told for their sake, he can't imagine they would've made it this far. "Did I ever tell you thank you?"

Charlie nods. "But it wouldn't hurt to hear it again," she teases. 

Troy huffs a laugh. "You sound like, Mel."

Charlie just looks at him expectantly. 

"Thank you for being my friend," He tells her sincerely. 

She smiles brightly and the sight of it makes him happy. He's glad that she's more open than when they first met - still not chatty by any means, but more expressive. 

Mel, Alicia, Lennox, Carson, Ryder, and Strand all steal him for a dance before he can leave the dance floor - and he starts to twitch in frustration. He just wants to be alone with his husband right now, wants to rip off his nice suit and show him how much he loves him, but no one would leave them alone for two damn seconds. 

When Strand releases him, an upbeat song plays and he quickly exits the dance floor, but because his luck is so bad, he notices Aria fiddling with her thumbs, looking miserable at an empty picnic table. He sighs internally and goes over to her, inviting her to dance. She was the shy type, and sometimes just needed a little push - which is what he'll give her now so she can enjoy the rest of the night. Him too to if he was lucky. 

She takes his hand, blushing furiously, as he leads her to the dance floor. He's not _great_ at dancing, and he's gotten better, but for her sake he overexaggerates how bad he is - thinking it's what Nick would do. She teases him, and he sticks his tongue out at her, knowing she wouldn't appreciate him flipping her off, even if that is his first instinct. 

Ryder joins them, and as soon as the song switches he leans close to Troy and whispers, "You can slip away now."

Troy's sags in relief. "Thanks."

Ryder nods. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

Troy smiles and pats Ryder's shoulder before he leaves with a nod to Aria who just smiles and waves goodbye. He goes back to his table, steals his slice of cake and two untouched champagne flutes. He doesn't know where Nick is currently, but there's something special he wants to do before they go back to their room and he needs a little time to set it up.

* * *

"What's this?" Nick asks as he takes in the sight of a blanket, candles, pillows - all taken from the commentators booth - and two flutes of champagne on either side of a plate holding a giant slice of cake. 

Troy walks over and sits on the blanket, gesturing for Nick to join him as he says, "We barely got to see each other today, and when we did, everyone was watching us. I thought we could use some alone time."

Nick smiles and sits next to him. "Can't even go a day without seeing me?"

"I went seven _months_ without seeing you. Nicky. I don't plan on letting a day go by without seeing, touching, or talking to you ever again."

"Even if I piss you off?"

Troy shrugs. "Might be a little rougher with you, but even then."

Nick grabs Troy's hand as he reaches for the champagne and kisses it. "I love you."

Troy's lips twitch into a smile and he kisses the back of Nick's hand. "I love you too."

Nick lets go after a moment, and grabs his champagne. "To us," he says. 

Troy picks up his own glass, "To us," he repeats. 

Nick clinks their glasses together and they down the champagne. "You should've brought a whole bottle," he comments as they set their glasses down. 

"Didn't want either of us to be too drunk for later." Troy grabs a fork and breaks off a piece of cake that he offers to Nick. 

Nick takes the bite, and then they take turns feeding each other, just enjoying each other's presence, the cool night air brushing across their skin, the sight of the stars above and their friends below - dancing, and laughing by the fire - adding to the relaxed atmosphere.

The cake is delicious, plain vanilla with buttercream frosting, and Nick makes a mental note to thank Cassidy and his daughter for it. Sure, it wasn't anything fancy flavorwise but just having a cake - and the cupcakes - was nothing short of a miracle. 

"Think there'll be any cake left tomorrow?" Nick questions. 

Troy snorts. "Maybe _one_ cupcake if you're lucky."

Nick sighs dejectedly before accepting the bite Troy offers him. They curl up together once they've finished eating and stare up at the stars shining bright, the moon full and big. 

Nick nuzzles against Troy's chest, just listening to the steady beat of his heart. His mind flashes back to the altar, to the vows they made, to words that precluded them, to their dance, and finally. to the word _soulmate_. "Can I see your vows?" He asks after awhile and he hears Troy's heart skip under him. 

"Why?"

"I want to read them again."

"But I already read them to you."

Nick frowns when Troy's heart beats noticeably faster and looks up at him. "Why are you being weird?"

Troy looks down at him. "I'm not being weird."

Nick narrows his eyes. "Let me see your vows, Troy."

"I...gave them to Mel."

Nick studies him, then shoves his hand into Troy's jacket pocket, stealing the paper despite Troy's efforts to stop him. He sits up and unfolds it, gaping when he discovers it blank. He turns to Troy who's now staring up at the stars. "You just came up with all that on the spot?"

"Had to," Troy mumbles.

"What do you mean?" 

Troy sighs. "Well whenever I tried to write my vows down they just didn't seem right. I wasted an entire journal trying to find the perfect words, but they don't exist, Nicky. My love for you, everything I want for us, and all the ways I want to keep you safe I - I can't even begin to express any of it and I just...I hope to _show_ you everyday that I'm yours and that I'm going to give you a beautiful life in this world of ugly."

Nick stares at him for a long moment, then tosses the paper behind him and quickly straddles Troy's waist. He grabs his husband's face and forces him to meet his gaze. Nick's got happy tears in his eyes, and he smiles when Troy reaches up to wipe them away as they fall down his cheeks. "I fucking hate you for making me cry again."

Troy cups his cheek. "Yeah, well, I'm your husband now. I think I'm allowed to make you cry like this - with a dopey smile on that beautiful face of yours."

Nick feels his face heat. Troy was always calling him beautiful - never sexy, never hot or cute - and it was the only word Nick didn't think fit himself, but that was just how _Troy_ saw him. Beautiful. Always. Even when his face was covered with blood, his hands stained with it - from the living or the dead it didn't matter to Troy who loved him so completely. 

"You like that word too much," Nick tells him. 

"Husband?"

"Beautiful."

Troy shrugs. "I call it like I see it."

"Never thought of calling me sexy or hot or cute or anything else less intense?"

"Why would I waste my time when I found a word that sums it all up nicely?" Troy questions. He settles his hand on Nick's jaw, rubbing his thumb across Nick's bottom lip. "I mean you get my dick hard, make my stomach and heart do funny things when you smile at me, and you take my breath away whether it's the first time I've seen you all day or the twentieth. And when I've got you under or in me and you're lookin' at me, I think I could die happy 'cos your face is my favorite thing and I could stare at it all day. I thought calling you _beautiful_ implied all that."

Nick's face burns. "You talk too much," he mutters. 

"And you don't talk enough," Troy counters, "You keep half of what you want to say in your head. I mean, you call me sexy or give me looks or just show me that I've turned you on, but you don't really call me much of anything besides cheesy or asshole."

Nick blinks at him, then says, "You're...built like a Greek God - now more than ever and - and I...I don't know how to sum everything up like you did!"

"Try." Troy prompts, grabbing Nick's chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

Nick's gaze rakes over Troy, searching for a word to sum up his physical attraction to his husband as well as the underlying feelings. Soft blue eyes watch him as he takes in plump pink lips, the short unruly hair that made up Troy's facial hair, the sharp cut of his jawline, the fading hickie on his throat. 

Finally, he settles on the perfect word. "Gorgeous," he says, grabbing onto Troy's wrist, stroking it gently with his thumb. "You make my heart stutter and my breath catch. And when I see how strong you are, how the muscles in your arms twitch when you're working, or how deft your hands are, it turns me on so much it's like I'm slowly burning. And when I stare into your blue eyes I get so lost in them that I almost miss what you say half the time so I try and watch your mouth instead but then all I can think about is kissing you."

Troy smiles softly and kisses him, tasting of cake and champagne. "Was that so hard poet?" He asks when he pulls away. 

Nick rolls his eyes and let's go of his wrist. "I'm sorry I don't blurt out every little thought I have like you do."

Troy's fingers slip from his jaw to rest on his throat, the other four slowly coming to rest alongside them. He digs his fingers in lightly. "Want to know what I'm thinking right now?"

"What, Gorgeous?"

Troy grins. "That I'd really like you to keep those flowers behind your ears while you fuck me."

"The flowers turn you on?" Nick questions.

"No, you sitting on me like this does, but you look like an angel with those framing your face."

Nick smiles playfully. "If I'm an angel, does that make you the seductive demon trying to corrupt me?" 

Troy nods. "And if you're a good little angel I'll show you what it's really like to sin."

Nick's smile grows bigger. "As long as you wear that bowtie."

Troy's eyes light with amusement. "You really do have a uniform kink, huh? The second I put on my fatigues you're gonna rip 'em off me just like the last time I wore that baseball uniform."

Nick gets to his feet and offers his hand to Troy. "You want to talk about my kinks or fulfill them?"

Troy takes his hand. 


	7. Step Seven:

> **Consummate The Marriage ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

It's a confusing tangle of limbs trying to undress each other, but they manage it. 

Troy pushes Nick onto the bed, and starts kissing up his thigh, playfully biting and licking, making Nick's skin tingle. He stops just shy of Nick's cock and forces his legs apart before giving the same treatment to Nick's left thigh - sucking hard enough to bruise this time - the soft scrape of teeth driving Nick wild. 

Nick lets out a soft gasp, his fingers threading into Troy's curls, squeezing lightly. He watches Troy, captivated by the determination on his gorgeous face. Troy massages his right thigh, slowly inching closer to his hardening cock, and he squirms impatiently, but he doesn't hurry Troy along knowing the payoff will be worth the slow build of pleasure. 

Troy moves onto another patch of skin - closer to his hip - and starts leaving another hickie, his hand bypassing Nick's cock to run through his treasure trail, his long fingers rough and calloused, his nails lightly scratching Nick's belly. 

Arousal simmers under Nick's skin, and he sighs softly, enjoying the feel of Troy's mouth on him. He runs his fingers through Troy's curls, his nails brushing gently against his scalp. 

Troy bites him suddenly - more than just a playful nibble - and he gasps at the burst of pain, his fingers curling tightly in Troy's hair. Troy licks the skin soothingly, his hand finally coming to wrap loosely around Nick's half hard cock, stroking him roughly until he's hard and aching, his tongue licking a sloppy line from Nick's hip to the base of his cock up to the tip. 

Nick moans softly, twitching as Troy wraps his mouth around his cock, tongue alternating between flicking teasingly at his slit and licking flat across the tip. He loves the feeling of Troy's hot, wet mouth around him, loves the way his lips sometimes look red and swollen from when Nick can't help fucking into him. But tonight, he's too drained from the excitement of the day to indulge himself. 

"Do you - " Nick cuts off with a choked noise as Troy sucks _hard._

Troy keeps sucking on the tip for a moment, hollowing his cheeks, before he pulls off and asks, "Do I what?" with a teasing grin. The bastard always did that when Nick tried to speak in the middle, or in this case, the _beginning_ of a blow job. 

Nick tugs on his hair until Troy climbs up his body so they're eye-level. "Do you want me to prep you?"

Troy kisses him - still tasting of cake and champagne - then he mutters, "Don't tease me too much or I'll just fuck you open," against his lips before moving to get their lube from the nightstand. 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Nick teases as he sits up. 

Troy huffs in amusement. 

Nick rests his back against the headboard, Troy crawling across his lap a moment later, he hands Nick the lube and drops bodily onto his lap, his cock hard and poking into Nick's thigh. Nick's own cock twitches at the soft press of Troy's thighs, and he jerks his hips up to get a little friction before he uncaps the lube. 

"Spread your legs a little more," Nick tells him as he pours lube onto his fingers, pleased when Troy obliges. He caps the lube, setting it next to him, and spreads Troy's ass cheeks apart, rubbing the tip of his middle finger teasingly against his hole.

Troy spreads his legs even more, pressing back into the touch and not seeming to mind the coldness of the lube. "Been wanting you to fuck me since I saw you in that suit," Troy tells him. 

Nick slips two fingers in, earning a soft sigh from his husband as he starts stretching him. "Been wanting to ride you since I saw you in yours."

"You'll get your turn, Beautiful," Troy assures him breathily, thrusting back onto his fingers. "Just make me cum on your dick and I'll let you cum on mine for round two."

Nick searches for his prostate as he says, " _Let me?_ You say that like you're even _capable_ of denying me anything I want from you." 

"I am ca - " Troy jerks his hips, a loud gasp cutting off his words as Nick finds that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. He massages it relentlessly, making Troy's head drop between his shoulders, a loud, drawn out moan escaping him. 

Nick smiles. He uses his free hand to squeeze and rub Troy's ass cheeks, feeling Troy's thick cock hardening even more against his thigh as he revels in the feel of Nick's hands. Nick's own arousal burns hot, desire flooding his senses the longer he watches Troy twitch and writhe in his lap, the noises he makes urging Nick to press his fingers harder, pump them in and out faster. He adds a third finger just so he can watch Troy fuck back onto them, watch the way his fingers disappear into the velvety heat of him.

It's mesmerizing. 

Troy sits up suddenly, quickly straddling Nick. He gives him a sloppy kiss, and Nick closes his eyes, adjusting the angle to make them fit properly together, his free hand clutching the back of Troy's neck, fingers slipping under the cotton fabric of the bowtie. He tugs on it playfully, cock hardening painfully as he recalls Troy waiting for him at the end of the aisle only hours before, looking sophisticated and sexy, and so happy to see him. 

He nibbles on Troy's bottom lip, earning a low noise from the back of Troy's throat. He hears the lube get uncapped, and then capped again and he slips his fingers out of Troy, bringing them to wrap around his throat instead. 

His breath hitches as Troy slicks him up with the cold lube, his lips parting enough for Troy to slip his tongue into his mouth. Nick moans at the filthy slide of Troy's tongue against his own, the kiss devouring and insistent and making him dizzy - so much so that he's caught by surprise when Troy sinks down on his cock in one fluid movement, gasping softly. 

Nick's hips jerk up into the tight heat surrounding him, the feel of it exhilarating and familiar, and oh so very _needed_. Troy's hands grip his shoulders tightly and he pulls way and says, "Whoa! Easy there partner. I still need a minute," before returning to the kiss, teasing Nick expertly with his tongue. It takes every ounce of self control to not topple Troy over onto his back and fuck him into the mattress, but he manages, fingers digging into Troy's throat hard enough to bruise. 

Troy pulls away after a moment, panting as he rests his forehead against Nick's. "Squeeze any tighter and I might come just from this."

Nick stares into blown pupils and slowly pries his fingers off Troy's throat, settling his hand on Troy's hip instead. He's barely caught his breath when Troy starts rocking his hips, kissing softly at his neck. "I love you," he mutters, warm breath ghosting across Nick's skin and sending shivers down his spine. 

"Love you more," Nick responds. He rubs small circles into Troy's hip with his thumb, his breath stuttering as Troy lifts himself up and slams back down. His left hand curls tightly around the back of Troy's neck as his husband repeats the action, but faster this time, then again and again until he finds his rhythm. 

Nick's cock aches and twitches in the tight heat, precum leaking out - making it annoyingly easy to slip out of Troy. After he's slipped out for the fourth time, he pushes Troy onto his back before he thrusts back in, face now hovering inches above Troy's. 

He notes the flush of Troy's cheeks, the sweat making his skin glisten, the slight part of his lips, the bowtie a nice little reminder of what today was and what the future would bring. "Gorgeous," Nick says huskily, cupping Troy's face. He feels Troy's cock twitch where it pokes his belly and smiles, finally meeting Troy's gaze. 

He sees the pure desire, the pure _need_ in Troy's eyes and he can't help but kiss him filthily to express his own want for this. He pulls almost all the way out before ramming back in, setting a brutally fast past and making Troy move up the mattress a bit. 

Troy clutches at his back, but it isn't until he adjusts his angle a bit that he feels the blunt dig of nails into his skin and hears his name stuttered out in a low groan. He does his best to continuously nail Troy's prostate, but eventually he feels the familiar pull in his groin signifying impending release and his movements become sloppier. 

"Well are you going to make me come or not?" Troy challenges breathily, noticing the change instantly. 

Nick pauses briefly and collapses bodily onto Troy, leaving no space between them as he starts thrusting again - slower, but deeper. He nibbles on Troy's earlobe, pleased when he feels Troy's legs wrap around his waist. The slower pace cools off his orgasm just enough to keep going. The heat between their bodies is almost unbearable, sweat making them stick together, but Nick's determined to make Troy come before him. 

"Is that the best you got, Nicky?" Troy questions mockingly. 

Nick bites his earlobe harshly before burying his face against Troy's neck the best he can without crushing the bluebonnets. He steadies himself, adjusting his hips before he starts fucking Troy harder, faster, inching him closer to the edge of the bed. He feels the heels of Troy's feet dig into his back, forcing him deeper, and his balls tighten. 

"That's it, Nicky, _right_ there..." Troy tries to meet his every thrust, and Nick knows he won't last much longer at this rate. He feels Troy's cock twitch against his stomach, precum smearing all over them both - adding to the hot stickiness of skin on skin.

The dirty little noises escaping Troy drive him crazy, and just as he's about to accept defeat, Troy comes between them, his nails digging harshly into Nick's back, softly moaning _oh Nicky_ , directly into his ear and he comes so hard he nearly blacks out. 

Nick stills, panting heavily. He feels Troy's legs drop from his waist, but his arms come to wrap around Nick, rubbing his lower back. 

"I thought you were about to fuck me off the bed," Troy breathes. 

Nick huffs a laugh. "I considered it after you started running your mouth."

He feels Troy shrug. "Had to do _something_ before you blew your load early." 

Nick chuckles, and slips out of him. 

Troy kisses his cheek before shoving Nick off of him. "It's too damn hot to cuddle."

Nick settles onto his back. He's barely set his right hand on the bed when Troy takes it, interlocking their fingers. It fills him with indescribable joy to feel the cool press of Troy's ring against his skin. He stares down at their hands, squeezing just to feel the ring better. 

They were married now. _Married_. 

Nick smiles as he comes to a conclusion about the future. "Troy?"

"Yeah, Nicky?"

"I'm never going to stop choosing you," He says, meeting Troy's gaze. "And I don't just mean over everyone else, or even after you make a mistake, but over my addiction and my bad habits too. It won't always be easy, but you're worth fighting for. You always will be."

Troy brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses the back of Nick's hand. "You and me, always and forever." 

Nick rolls onto his stomach, and straddles Troy's waist, kissing him lazily, running his free hand over Troy's chest and stomach, tracing the various scars with his finger tips. The soft, unhurried kisses eventually turn into the bruising, filthy ones that often preclude sex and Nick pulls away. 

He squeezes Troy's hands as he sits up, staring down at Troy. "Gonna let me ride you, Gorgeous?"

"Well it's only polite to return the favor."

Nick rolls his eyes fondly. "Like you've ever been polite a day in your life."

Troy grins and squeezes his hands before letting them go. 

They reposition so Troy lays in the middle of the bed, the headboard behind him and Nick straddles him again after grabbing the lube and a bandanna he finds under Troy's pillow. He slicks up Troy's cock with one hand and uses the other to clean up the come on their stomachs, then reaches behind him to clean the come trickling down Troy's thighs. 

Nick tosses the bandanna to the floor, and lifts himself up. 

"Sure you don't want me to prep you, Beautiful?" Troy asks, even as he lines himself up with Nick's hole. 

Nick shakes his head. "You'll try to make me come on your fingers, and I've only got one more orgasm in me before I pass out."

Troy sighs wistfully. "First I barely get to see you all day and now I can't even play with your ass like I want."

"Aww _pobrecito,"_ Nick says in a overly sweet tone. 

"I don't know what that means but fuck you."

"Oh, you're going to," Nick tells him, slowly sinking down on his cock. He smirks when Troy's eyes close, breath hitching in pleasure. He retakes Troy's hands in his own, leaning over to press kisses along Troy's jawline as he gives himself time to adjust. 

"You're fucking _tight_ ," Troy says huskily, squeezing Nick's hands. 

Nick hums and starts sucking on a point along his jaw. He waits just a little longer before he starts rocking his hips, using Troy's cock to stretch himself open. He moves to Troy's neck, licking, biting, and sucking at the skin, his eyes closing as he loses himself in the feel of Troy inside him, filling him up. A low moan starts in the back of his throat as he rocks faster.

Troy fucks up into him, and Nick cries out as he manages to nail his prostate on his third thrust. He gives up on trying to give Troy hickies and sits up so he can properly ride his husband, lifting himself so only head of Troy's thick cock remains inside. He wastes no time in sinking back down, setting a fast pace that barely allows him to catch his breath.

Troy groans, gripping Nick's hand painfully as he tries to match his pace - he doesn't, but manages to peg Nick's prostate a few times - making him let out perhaps the _filthiest_ noises he's ever made. 

_Fuck it,_ Nick thinks after awhile.

He digs his knees into Troy's sides and says, "Top me."

Troy's pupils dilate, and he quickly rolls them over, barely managing not to slip out. He lets go of Nick's hands briefly to put a pillow under Nick and adjust their angle, but then he's relentlessly pounding into him, using their interlocked fingers to keep himself steady as he leans over Nick. 

Nick wraps his legs around Troy's, pulling him in deeper. It feels so _good_ and Nick arches his back as Troy finds his sweet spot, a guttural moan that would make a pornstar blush escapes him. 

"Shit," Troy groans, squeezing his hands."So fucking sexy, so fucking _loud.._." He kisses Nick's chin, then up to the corner of his mouth before he adds, "I want you to _scream_ my name." He thrusts impossibly faster until Nick repeats the filthy sound, writhing under him. "C'mon, Nicky. Say my name." 

Nick bites his lip, refusing to give Troy what he wants. 

"Gonna be stubborn, huh?" A devilish smirk spreads across Troy's face. He lets go of Nick's left hand and grabs the headboard, adjusting the angle of his hips before he fucks roughly - _mercilessly_ \- into Nick. 

Nick's overwhelmed by pleasure, his cock _aching_ to be touched, his toes curling, and his free hand scrabbling for purchase on Troy's back. 

"Gonna scream my name yet?" Troy questions breathlessly. 

Nick can't form words, his eyes rolling back in his head at the persistent pressure against his prostate, his groin tightening. 

He feels Troy squeeze his right hand. "Huh, Nicky?" His words are barely audibly as if he has no air in his lungs. 

Nick's mouth goes slack in pleasure, arousal bordering on painful, precome leaking out in droves. 

Troy moans, and Nick watches the muscles in his arm constrict as he grips the headboard tighter. He looks down at Nick, pupils shot to hell. He slows down briefly to kiss Nick, and mumble, "C'mon Beautiful. I'm _waiting_ ," against his lips before he picks up the pace again. 

Nick comes without warning, back arching off the bed as he screams his husband's name. Troy moans lowly and thrusts inside him half a dozen more times before he comes too, hot and full inside of Nick, collapsing on top of him afterwards.

The room fills with the harsh sounds of their panting, and Nick just stares up at the ceiling while they try to catch their breaths. They're both hot and sticky again, but they refuse to move. 

Troy lifts himself up just enough to press his forehead against Nick's. "Fuckin' drive me crazy making all those noises. You're like my walking wet dream, you know that?"

Nick smiles. He retakes Troy's right hand. "And you're a cocky little shit."

"I have a right to be. I got you to scream my name didn't I?"

Nick huffs. "Yeah..."

Troy chuckles. "Don't be mad just cos I know how to fuck you right." 

"I'm not mad, I just hate rewarding you for being a cocky asshole."

"I'll show you a _cocky_ asshole." Troy thrusts suddenly and Nick gasps. 

He squeezes Troy's hands. "Did you really just do that to make a bad joke?"

Troy nods, grinning smugly. He slips out of Nick, and kisses him twice before getting off the bed. He finds a towel, cleans them both up, and gently takes the bluebonnets out from behind Nick's ears, setting them on the nightstand. "Huh," he says. 

"What?" Nick asks. 

"You still look like an angel."

Nick rolls his eyes, feeling his face heat. "Shut up."

"Make me."

Nick wraps his arms around Troy and pulls him down onto the bed. He kisses him, firm and unhurried, feeling Troy smile before he returns it. He pushes Troy off after a moment and curls into his side the instant he settles into the bed. He closes his eyes, absolutely exhausted from the day. He sighs contentedly when he feels Troy's fingers running through his hair. 

"I love you, Nicky," Troy says softly. 

Nick opens his eyes and looks up at Troy with a smile. Troy's got that look in his eyes - the one Charlie told him about, the one he recognizes with ease now - the one so full of love it's like he can barely contain it. "I love you too, Troy," Nick tells him just as softly. 

Troy grins and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Nick's hair. "Get some sleep, Beautiful."

"Read to me first?" Nick asks. 

"Anything for you, Nicky." Troy grabs a book from the nightstand and starts reading some reenvisoned fairytale. Nick's just starting to fall asleep to the sound of his voice when he hears Troy mutter, "I'll kill anyone who even _thinks_ about touching you like I do."

Nick smiles. He isn't sure what led Troy to say that, not paying attention to the story in the slightest, but he snuggles closer to him and mumbles, "That's fine with me. Only want _you_ anyway."

Troy kisses his forehead and says, _"You're_ my happy ending and I don't need some magical author hell bent on trying to take it away to figure that out."

Nick's smile grows bigger. He kind of wishes he'd been paying attention to the story now, but he thinks he remembers it starting with _once upon a time._ "Happily ever after," he mumbles just before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last story set in this universe and I hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please let know what you thought of this!


End file.
